


three

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [51]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom Jason Todd, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sub Tim Drake, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Jason Todd, Trans Tim Drake, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: This close, he can feel the heat of his lovers, can feel Jason at his back and Dick at his front.And it is not enough.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 2020 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	three

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the most vanilla thing I've ever written in this series.  
>  ~~Don't mind the title. I've given up on thinking of a fitting name when most of them are PWPs~~

There is nowhere better than this, sandwiched between his lovers as they sate their needs with his body. Every ounce of attention is dedicated to drawing out each shaky whimpers as they dangles him just above the edge, teasing him with the orgasm that has escaped his grasp times and times again.

He cries out at a delightful twist of fingers, shuddering at the brush of teeth against his sensitive clit. The hands on his chest seize throbbing nipples, twisting and pulling until Tim loses the fight against the onslaught of pleasure, succumbing to the relentless teasing, bucking his hips and grinding his crotch into the heated tongue and clenching down on talented fingers that keeps him open and dripping.

A chuckle by his ear, soft as a whisper and there is a questing tongue teasing at the sensitive skin behind his ear. A hot puff of laughter is enough to send him trembling, tears soaking the black blindfold as pleasure builds and builds-

-and it stops. Abruptly as fingers withdraw from his dripping hole, leaving it clenching helplessly on thin air while that wicked tongue leaves his clit hard and aching.

Too close yet too far, the orgasm that his lovers have been teasing him with once again slips through his fingers. He is trembling with frustration, pleasure with nowhere to go thrumming in his veins.

"Easy there," a breathless murmur by his ear accompanies by a tweak of his nipple, raw and sensitive from the prolonged teasing, making him buck under the amused laughter, panting and whining as that hand continues to toy at his chest.

It takes a moment for his brain to come back online but he soon labels a name for the throaty voice by his ear. "Jay-" he breaths, hands opening and closing behind his back, "Please..."

The body beneath him shakes softly as Jason nuzzles into the crook of his neck. His hand never stops teasing, tugging at Tim's poor nipple. The other hand finds its way under his chin, keeping his head in place with a firm grip, fingers digging into his cheeks until Tim obediently opens his mouth.

Suddenly, there are fingers at his lips, wetly tracing his bottom lip. Two slips into his gaping mouth the same moment Jason's fingers closes painfully around his nipples, making him squirming at the delicious combination of pain and pleasure and drooling around the penetrating fingers.

"That's it, Timmy," coos his other lover as his tongue laps at the wet fingers, "Clean your dirty juice off of my fingers."

Tim can feel his blood rushing both north and south. From the snort of amusement and the mischievous giggle, his lovers seem to have seen how his needy body is reacting to their actions and words.

"You like this," Jason sneers into his ear, "Like having your little hole teased. Like having your tits played with."

"Of course he does, Jay," Dick speaks before he can get a word in, "Timmy is a dirty slut."

He whines around the fingers, trying to squeeze his thighs together for a little stimulation. Ultimately, he fails as Dick manhandles his legs, hooking them over his shoulders.

He is wet and empty and his clit throbs from the abuse of his nipples. This close, he can feel the heat of his lovers, can feel Jason at his back and Dick at his front. 

And it is not enough.

"I kinda want to feel Timmy's tongue," he hears Dick's whine as the fingers in his mouth pin his tongue down, leaving his chin a wet mess of drool, "What do you think, Jay? Should we give him a reward?"

"What? Having his cunt eaten is not enough of a reward?" Jason's exasperated snort sounds right at his ear - Tim shudders in anticipation of what his devilish mind is cooking up as his hands disappear from his chest, giving his tormented nipples a brief respite, "You're spoiling him too much Dickie."

The weight of the body on top of him disappears, leaving Tim squeaking in confusion as he is manhandled. Suddenly, the world tilts and Tim is on his knees, a hand between his shoulders, pinning him down.

There is a hand in his hair, craning his head back. And then, he is smothered between strong thighs, lips wet with arousal.

"Be a good boy and return the favor, will you?" Dick's voice is a breathless chuckle as he smears his own arousal on Tim's face with every roll of his hips.

Hands restrained behind his back and pinned down by the hand between his shoulder blade, he hesitantly lap at what in front of him, moaning softly at the taste of his lovers, trembling at the audible hitch in Dick's breath. The hand in his hair guides his mouth upward and he latchs on the hard nub, blood pumping with every gasp of pleasure spilling from Dick's lips.

He can feel the light trembles. Can taste them even when Dick bucks up into his mouth. Just a little more-

-and he tears his mouth away from the delicious heat to gasp out a surprised whimper as a slippery finger breaches his back hole. 

Everything stills but Tim is too busy panting and whining as the finger thrusts in and out. He wonders why there is no sound but his gasps and moans but that fades away quickly once another finger finds its way inside, opening him with each thrust.

Suddenly, his head is yanked up, the hand between his shoulders keeps his chest down, forcing his neck to crane backward. Belatedly, he remembers that Dick asked something of him. 

"That's not very nice," is but a murmur but the sharp edge is enough to force a whimper out of his throat, "You aren't being very good right now."

He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, squeezing his eyes close behind the blindfold and trembling as he shakes his head side to side as if to deny the chastisement. And yet he clenches down on the fingers that still have not stopped thrusting. 

"Well?" Dick's voice lowers into a growl and then there is a finger, coaxing his bottom lip away from his teeth, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

 _An apology,_ he realizes. For being distracted. For not returning the favor when Dick was so good to him earlier.

And yet, what comes out of his mouth is a series of moans as a featherlight pressure of a finger on his throbbing clit that comes and goes in a span of mere seconds. The sudden pleasure causes him to clench down on Jason's fingers and dimly, he hears a snort of laughter.

"Don't waste your breath, Dickie," he can almost imagine the sneer on Jason's face, "Timbo likes it when we're mean."

"No-" he starts only to gasp as another finger slips inside, rendering him speechless and shaking as his ass is further stretched out.

"He got so tight when you chastised him," Jason swears, tone taking on a darker edge as he spreads his fingers, forcing Tim's rim to stretch to accommodate them, "Our baby doesn't want slow and gentle, does he? He wants fast and rough: to be used like the slut that he is."

Blinded and bounded, Tim can only blush in shameful arousal as he feels his holes clenching down and slick dripping from his folds at Jason's words and the sloppy sound of the fingers working his ass open. God, the picture that those filthy words paint!

On his back and smothered by one of them, forced to eat them out when the other takes a strap to one of his tight holes. On his knees, lips stretched around one strap and being pounded by the other. Them taking turns to use his mouth, soaking his face with their own fluid. 

God... Just thinking about it is enough to make him leak down his thighs.

"What do you say, Timmy?" Dick drawls, slow and steady, and even the fingers in his ass pause its movement, "Do you want us to use you like you deserve?"

Dirty talk aside, it is an out. A check in for permission.

Tim could stop this if he wants. Just a word and they would have him out of his restraints, blindfold off and curling around him with loving whispers and cuddles. He could but...

The thought of being used. Of putting himself in their hands and let them have their way with him, let them use his body to get off. 

God... Tim really is a slut.

"Please," he whimpers, already trembling in anticipation, "Use me."

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I saw a post [sirenseven](https://writerseven.tumblr.com) reblogged. 
> 
> Also, I'm in hell. I was working on two WIPs and then I saw one prompt on dckinkmeme and I want to write that too!


End file.
